Terapia de parejas
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: Cuando su relacion esta pasando por problemas, Bella y Edward deciden acudir a Eleazar el cual se ha especializado en psicologia,¿Que confencion hara Bella?,¿Porque fueron a la terapia? One-Shot


**Hola chicas esta es una pequeña idea de mi cabecita espero que les gusta por k la tenia rodeando desde hace ya vario tiempo solo que no tengo la suficiente inspiración como para terminarlo así que aquí les dejo esto:**

**Por favor visiten mis demas fic`s**

**1.-Contra Viento y Marea**

**El dia de su cumpleaños sus padres mueren ella se a quedado solo con sus primos que pasara cuando se encuentre con hermoso joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes como esmeralda TODOS HUMANOS**

**2.-Devuelveme mi cuerpo**

**Que pasaria si por razones desconocidas Edward fuera Jacob, Jacob-Edward, Bella-Alice, Alice-Emmett, Emmett-Bella, Esme-Carliste, Jasper-Esme, Rosalie-Leah, Carliste-Rosalie y Leah-Jasper,como se sentiria Edward y Rosalie convirtiendose en lobos.**

**3.-Diario de un Amor**

**Edward lee toda las noches el libro que su amada bella swan escribio en este relata como lo conocio y como sus padres la obligan para aser planes de su boda con jacob la cual no quiere presensiar pero ella ¿A quien elegira?TODOS HUMANOS**

**4.-El diario de Bella Swan**

**En el dia de año nuevo con torpeza y aùn soltera, Bella Swan una chica estadounidense de 20 y tantos decide tomar control de su vida y comenzar un diario:"proposito nùmero uno:subir obivamente, 8 kilos. nùmero dos: encontrar un lindo y comprensivo novio y no continuar relaciones amorosas con alcoholicos,mirones,jodidos emosionales o pervertidos" **

**Pero no es tan facil para Bella decidirse entre el dios sexual Mike Newtoon o entre el guapo y considerado Edward Cullen**

**5.-The way i loved you**

**Bella tiene un noviazgo perfecto con Jacob Black, hasta que recuerda asu ex Edward Cullen y empieza a recordar cuanto lo amaba Mal summary basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift**

**6.-¿El ultimo adios?**

**En este preciso instante acabare con todo, con el dolor, con los recuerdos, con las pesadillas que me persiguen todas las noches y con mi vida...Me dispuse a bajar las escaleras y a cruzar la sala para llegar a donde mi papa guardaba la pistola...one shot**

**

* * *

**

**Este One-Shot esta dedicado a mi Hermanita Titu mejor conocida como Suiza-love ya que hace poco tiempo fue su cumple, Hermanita este regalo es para ti**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja**

* * *

Terapia en parejas

Edward pov

Estaba cansado de esperar sentado (literalmente) en esta estúpida sala. Bella me había convencido de que necesitábamos una terapia de pareja después de que Alice y Jasper fueron a una con nuestro primo Eleazar, el se acababa de graduar en la carrera de psicología y ahora trabajaba de psicólogo de vampiros. Pueden creerlo de vampiros, de cuando acá los vampiros necesitamos psicólogos, bah, esto es una total y gran blasfemia. Pero saben que es lo peor, si adivinaron que yo estoy siguiendo esta blasfemia, y solo por mantener contenta a Bella, enserio ella es mi perdición.

Recuerdo muy bien porque Bella me obligo a venir, todo fue culpa de Alice y del miserable de Jasper. Sí esos dos demonios no se hubieran peleado yo estaría en casa leyendo un buen libro, pero no, se les ocurrió pelearse y para colmo enfrente de Bella.

_Estábamos en la sala esperando a Alice y a Jasper, ya que habían partido a su milésima quinceava luna de miel, pero por la conversación que tuvo Alice con Esme por teléfono pudimos deducir que nada salió bien._

_Digamos que el gerente coqueteo con Alice cuando Jasper estaba a lado de ella, este se enfureció y empujo al pobre gerente hacia una vitrina. Y por algunos datos que nos dio Alice, les salió caro la escenita de celos que hizo Jasper._

_-Alice ya te dije que mis instintos me obligaron a golpearlo -dijo Jasper corriendo tras de ella con las maletas abajo de los brazos_

_-Así, Jasper Hale, pues mi instinto me obliga a enfadarme contigo—contesto demasiado enojada Alice. La única vez que la había visto así de enojada había sido cuando por culpa de Emmett se perdió la rebaja en Liz Minelli_

_-Pues si te molestas es porque en verdad el tipo te interesaba-contesto Jasper ya enojado y muy celoso_

_-ah, ahora resulta, que me interesa un inútil y estorboso, sin ofenderte Bella, humano, enserio ¿eres estúpido? O solo te haces-contesto Alice mirando enfurecida a Jasper _

_-no me sorprendería, siempre coqueteas con cualquier humano, para que te rinda buen servicio, eres una güila-contesto Jasper con tanta rabia que la transmitía a toda la casa_

_-ya basta los dos, ahora mismo se me largan con Eleazar-dijo Carlisle enojado por los sentimientos que transmitía Jasper-se ah graduado en psicología y los dos necesitan una terapia de pareja así que en este mismo momento se me largan, ni siquiera se molesten en desempacar sus maletas porque se las llevan, no los quiero ver aquí hasta que hayan solucionado sus problemas-dijo Carlisle realmente enojado, hasta a mi me transfirió miedo._

_Nunca había visto a Carlisle así de enojado, bueno solo la vez que casi lo corren de un hospital por culpa de Emmett, el menso quiso inyectarle morfina a un paciente que solamente le dolía la cabeza, por suerte llego una enfermera y lo detuvo._

_-Si, Carlisle-dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza y saliendo corriendo asía el Porche de Alice._

* * *

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Jasper, el celoso Hale y Alice, la coqueta Cullen, habían partido a Denali._

_-familia, hemos llegado-grito Alice, aunque no fuera necesario, toda la casa ya la había escuchado_

_Baje junto con Bella a la sala, ya que ella y yo habíamos estado discutiendo en mi habitación sobre el tema de que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo (mas del que me gustaría)con el sucio perro de Black._

_-y ya han arreglado sus problemas niños-dijo Carlisle masajeándose la sien con los dedos de ambas manos_

_-por supuesto, Carlisle, Eleazar es tan bueno en la psicología, que en menos de una semana arreglo nuestra situación-dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa y depositando casto beso en los labios de Alice_

_-No saben cuanto me alegro-dijo Esme con notable emoción -pero si sus problemas se arreglaron en menos de dos semanas, ¿porque han llegado cinco semanas después?-pregunto frunciendo de una manera muy cómica su ceño._

_-mm, bueno decidimos tomarnos la luna de miel que habíamos perdido y pues hicimos cosas que en la pasada no pudimos, por aquellos problemas_

_-de acuerdo eso es mucha información, para mis castos oídos-dijo Bella tapándose los oídos, eso se me hiso un gesto demasiado infantil para ella_

_-por Dios si Jacob dijera eso no te taparías los odios ¿verdad?-conteste molesto, no se me ocurrió otra manera de pelear ya que aun seguía molesto por el tema de Jacob, perro, Black_

_-mira Edward, bájale dos rayitas a tu humor ¿si?, Porque yo tampoco estoy de humor como para soportarte además una: si me taparía los oídos si lo hubiera dicho Jacob y dos: que rayos tiene que ver Jacob con esta situación-contesto Bella como siempre, defendiendo a Jacob_

_-No, no, le bajare a mi humor, es mío y yo se que hacer con el, y me vale si Jacob no tiene nada que ver con esta situación -conteste cruzándome de brazos_

_-pues a mi me va a valer si…_

_-ya cállense –fue esta vez Jasper el que interrumpió –y mejor lárguense a Denali con Eleazar, allá solucionan sus problemas el es bastante bueno para eso._

_-no quiero-conteste_

_-y por que eh de aserlo-contesto bella_

_-oh si, no lo harás porque Jacob no te lo pide ¿verdad?-dije con furia_

_-oh, ya cállate deja de meter a Jacob en esto y ahora por eso iremos y te jode…_

_-harán lo que Jasper les dice, lo quieran o no-esta vez la que exploto fue Esme, eso si que era extraño_

_-si Esme-dijo Bella_

_-¿Edward?- pregunto Esme_

_-que yo, no quiero ir-dije molesto y distante_

_-por favor, Edward hazlo por mi-me suplico Bella con una linda carita de cordero a medio morir._

_-de acuerdo lo hare pero solo para demostrarte que soy mejor que el chucho ese-dije mirando a Bella_

No se como demonios me deje convencer tan rápido por Bella, ella solo puso su cara de cordero a medio morir y yo como siempre accedí a lo que la niña quiso.

-señores, el doctor Eleazar ya los puede atender-dijo la recepcionista. Ya que hasta consultorio personal tenía Eleazar, vaya blasfemia. Solo me falta que Kate se haga veterinaria de licántropos, eso seria la gota que derramo el baso.

-claro, gracias-dije dándole un gran sonrisa a la recepcionista

Cruzamos la puerta por separado primero Bella y después yo, aun seguíamos enojados por el supuesto "drama" que hice o eso me dijo Bella de camino aquí.

Cuando estamos al consultorio había un escritorio, dos sillas delante del y un gran sillón de cuero a lado derecho del escritorio.

-hola primo, Bella, tomen asiento por favor- nos indico Eleazar las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio con su mano derecha- así que por lo queme comento Carlisle vienen a una terapia de pareja ¿correcto?

-si, a eso venimos, nada mas-dijo Bella acentuando "nada mas" no supe por que

-¿Por que?-pregunto Eleazar-¿que problema han tenido?

-bueno para empezar este idiota vampiro al que llaman Edward, se encela de mi amigo Jacob-dijo Bella con rabia

-o ya veo-dijo Eleazar asiendo apuntes en su libreta- y por que te encelas de el, ¿Bella te da razones para ello?-me pregunto Eleazar

-que si me da razones-dije muy déspota, eh de reconocer-claro que me da razones: siempre que puede lo saca al tema, lo defiende, quiere pasar mas tiempo con el que conmigo-oí a Bella decir, "eso no es cierto ", pero simplemente la ignore-y siempre que me acerco a ella después de que voy a cazar huele a perro mojado

-¿aja y desde cuando empezó este problema?-pregunto Eleazar concentrado es su libreta

-desde que Ed… Edward me dejo y conocí a Jacob-respondió bella con lágrimas en los ojos y yo al me vi obligado a limpiárselas con pequeños besos.

_Mmmm que extraño están peleados pero el la consuela mmm, extraño caso pero yo lo resolveré, lo resolveré_ —pensó Eleazar

Yo solamente solté un leve gruñido el cual fue ignorado por Eleazar

-de acuerdo, veo por donde van-dijo Eleazar-¿y Edward cual es la razón por la que te cae mal Jacob?, sincérate-dijo Eleazar

-mmm, no lose pero siempre que me acerco a el piensa en Bella de un forma no muy apropiada, además es demasiado frio con mi familia, se que somos vampiros y que por la naturaleza no somos de su agrado pero, acaso nosotros pedimos esto, no, nosotros no lo pedimos, nos trata con lastima, y a Bella la trata tan compasivamente, y Bella no es por herir tus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, pero no la ama en verdad solo esta OBSESIONADO¡¡¡¡¡-grite levantándome de mi asiento

-ok, tranquilo Edward-dijo Eleazar levantándose de su asiento y apretándome los hombros para que me sentara en el mí asiento -pero nunca has pensado en Jacob como algo mas de tu enemigo-dijo Eleazar, a lo cual Bella se comenzó a reír como tonta

-jajajaja-dije riéndome teatralmente- ríete yo se que no soy homosexual, pero en cambio tu lo eres, que no recuerdas la ves que te besaste con Alice-dicho esto Eleazar abrió los ojos como platos y yo me comencé a reír

-yo…yo-dijo Bella tartamudeando, estaba tan roja, hasta podría decir que estaba mas roja que un tomate-no… bueno… si la bese pero fue por un accidente, ya que creí que era Edward y me lance contra ella cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y la bese…. Pero lo juro que fue por un accidente, lo juro, solamente fue un accidente

-bien, dejamos claro que fue por un accidente, pero volvamos al tema inicial, el enojo de Edward, pero pensándolo mejor, empecemos desde el inicio de todo, la partida de Edward-dijo Eleazar volviendo a su lugar- ¿porque te marchaste? ¿Por que hiciste creer a bella que no la querías, Edward?

Bella se volteo a mi dirección y se quedo atenta esperando mi respuesta

-bueno porque Jasper la había atacado y yo no quería exponerla otra vez a ese peligro, no soportaría si algo le pasa -conteste como si fuera lo más obvio

-bueno, eso es obvio y ya lo sabemos-contesto Eleazar. Creo que mi respuesta fue algo tonta-pero ¿cuales fueron tus sentimientos para tal barbaridad? ¿Cómo te sentiste en aquel momento?-me pregunto de nuevo Eleazar

-bueno, mis sentimientos fueron muy dolorosos, se que mi corazón no late desde hace 100 años, pero en ese momento no lo sentí, fue como si lo hubiera dejado con Bella, fue un sentimiento demasiado horrible, me sentía morir, en teoría, era peor que sentir la ponzoña por mi cuerpo-dije, enserio no llore porque no podía pero lo hubiera hecho lo que sentí al alejarme de Bella fue lo pero que eh sentido en toda mi existencia

-muy bien y tu bella que sentiste tras la marcha de Edward- le pregunto Eleazar a bella y para ser sinceros yo pare la oreja para oír que contestaba

-bueno… yo…. Me sentí fatal no pude, no puedo y no podre vivir sin el, el es el oxigeno en mi aire, el agua en mi mar, sin el yo no soy nada, nada. Cuando el se fue, cuando me abandono me sentí destrozada, no podía vivir una vida normal, llegue a escuchar su voz una que otra vez…-Bella no pudo terminar su frase por que Eleazar la interrumpió

-espera ¿dijiste que escuchaste su voz?-le pregunto a Bella, ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-¿y no han pensado que podría ser un caso leve de escrisofenia?

-no lo creo, no lo eh vuelto ah tener y dudo que lo vuelva a tener así que eso es otra experiencia, lo mas seguro es que fue mi subconsciente que quería manarme una señal-contesto bella

-bueno eso es extraño, pero en fin dejémosle pasar por el momento-dijo memorizando el tema- pero dime Bella perdonaste a Jasper

-si Eleazar, lo perdone, ya que los instintos le ganaron, se que si hubiera sido su decisión propia no lo hubiera hecho, no me abría atacado-dijo mi Bella, enserio soy tan afortunado de tener a una mujer tan amable y tan madura

-mmm, segura bella, no le guardaste ni una sola gota de rencor por apartarte del amor de tu vida-le presiono Eleazar

-no- contesto un poco dudosa bella

-ni un poquito de rencor por lo que te hizo pasar por todo el dolor que pasaste o peor aun por el dolor que le causo a tu ser mas querido-le siguió insistiendo Eleazar ella ya se veía bastante incomoda

-no-ahora si lo dijo demasiado insegura

-enserio, cuanto dolor te hizo causarle a Edward, porque piénsalo bien hoy no estarían aquí de no ser por Jasper, por que si el no te hubiera atacado Edward no se habría ido y tu no hubieras conocido a Jacob también como ahora y por ende no tendrías problemas con Edward, probablemente ahora estarías transformada y feliz con tu vampiro….

Eleazar siguió con su persistencia hacia Bella, ella se veía demasiado incomoda, estaba apunto de interrumpirlo y pedir que acabara la sesión por hoy, pero lo que siguió a continuación no me lo esperaba, pero apuesto lo que sea a que Eleazar si se lo esperaba.

-si le eh guardo rencor todo este tiempo, aunque le perdone pero no lo eh hecho de corazón, el me aparto del amor de mi vida por casi un año y eso jamás lo podre olvidar-grito Bella, lo cual me sorprendió

-muy bien, creo que a sido un gran avenase por hoy, nos veremos mañana a las cuatro, pásensela bien-nos dijo Eleazar tomando asiento de nuevo

Bella y yo nos dirigimos rumbo a la salida, y al salir ni siquiera me moleste en despedirme de la recepcionista ya que estaba muy impactado por las palabras de Bella, sobra decir que el trayecto del consultorio al hotel fue silencioso e incomodo. Yo sabia muy bien que hoy había sido un día bastante duro y difícil, pero también sabia que mañana seria uno todavía mas duro y mucho mas difícil , pero por Bella lo soportaría todo aunque eso significara quedar traumado por toda mi existencia.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios al respecto no me hace nada mal su opinión y si enserio les gusto y quieren que siga dejen Review plis y sino tambien dejenlos diciendo que no quieren continuacion **

**x0x0**

**bye**

**tkmmmmmm**

**att**

**Liz**


End file.
